1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to competitively direct players along a path to award point totals and losses relative to movement along said path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types have been provided in the prior art to provide for amusement and entertainment of individuals such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,594; 4,898,390; 4,759,549; 4,955,616; and 4,787,639.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a game apparatus providing for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and employing a scoring apparatus to enhance ease of maintaining scoring of individuals in play of the game and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.